Primeros Besos
by solitairelune
Summary: Todos recordamos nuestro pirmer beso y como fue o por lo menos la mayoría veamos como fue el de ellos y que es lo que lo hace tan único. Bill x Tom


El primer beso ¿Quién no se acuerda de eso?, algunos fueron los más dulces, algunos fueron el cumplimiento de esa secreta ilusión que tenían de chicos, están los que se dieron en la oscuridad y el secretismo de los clubes y están los que son solo por experimentar

Pero el suyo fue especial, fue único, fue secreto y con el pasar del tiempo…también fue prohibido, y ni que decir olvidado.

**

Las lágrimas, los saltos, empujones, el sudor y los gritos de miles de fans se elevaban en un remolino de euforia que enloquecería a cualquiera, los flashes, las luces, los colores, giraban, revoloteaban y vibraban en aquel estadio de Leipzig cuando a capella miles de voces diferentes coreaban sus canciones favoritas.

Y todo pareció incrementarse el doble, el triple, cuando Bill se acerco a Tom, benditos fueron, para la histeria insaciable, esos momentos de reden cuando ambos se acercaban solo un poco más de la cuenta, tal vez fuera de manera inconciente o no pero los gritos siempre aumentaban en esos momentos.

Tom no entendía el porque, pero igualmente lo hacia, era divertida esa reacción y a Bill simplemente le encantaba, fuera por enloquecer, por provocar un poco, por lo que sea simplemente le encantaba acercarse a él, sentir en su gemelo el mismo frenesí que sentía en su cuerpo cuando disfrutaban sobre el escenario, saber que también le fascinaba, era solo por compartirlo todos juntos, ¿no?.

**

_Jajaja, no mientas Georg, esa preciosura no se acercaría a ti.- Era ridículo! ¿Imaginarse a Georg teniendo su primer beso con esa divinura?, Tom simplemente no podía creerlo… Semejante tema tonto en el que habían terminado, ¿Quién y como fue tu primer beso?, tema cursi, ni primera vez ni masturbación ni nada, y no es que no hubiesen tratado esos temas antes, sino que esta vez el alcohol los llevó por temas más livianos.

_¿Y qué sabes?, no estabas ahí para verlo.- le espeto con brusquedad mal disfrazada, su orgullo definitivamente estaba herido.

_Oh vamos!! Recuerdo a Natalie, piernas largas, faldas cortas, buenas curvas y un culo que mataría a cualquiera!!- gritó mientras gesticulaba con sus manos y movía su entrepierna. _Es imposible!.- La cara de Georg y sus puños cerrados daban muestras de cierto enfado contenido, hubiese quedado como una de las tantas bromas más, si no fuera porque quizás se habían pasado un poco celebrando, a cualquiera le haría algo de efecto toda esa bebida.

_¿Y…eh… el tuyo Tom?... ¿cómo fue?_Bill intervino a tiempo, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Georg llegaría al límite de su impaciencia. Además la curiosidad por saberlo lo estaba matando.

_¿No te acordás?, pero si estabas ahí Bill!_ Bill miro con suspicacia a su hermano, no era posible que él también se acordara de eso… ¿o sí?..._Fue con…_ Bill entrecerró los ojos y le miró con fijeza, sus uñas se marcaron en las palmas de sus manos y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos al apretar con tanta fuerza, la tensión en el era evidente, para alguien que no tuviese diez tragos de más encima, ósea que nadie lo noto.

_Fue con…Stefanía, esa pelirroja amiga de Andreas, nos la presento hace mucho en una fiesta…_

No sabía si estar aliviado o frustrado por ese hallazgo, por un momento le pareció estar viendo a un Tom de no más de trece años bailando muy unido al cuerpo de cierta pelirroja con un cuerpo demasiado desarrollado para su edad…y con una minifalda y escote que no tenían inconveniente en demostrarlo, así como tampoco las manos de su gemelo en explorarlo; claro él también se acordaba de esa tal Stefanía, pero no con el…animo con el que lo hacía Tom.

Cuándo volvió de su pequeño tour por el tiempo su hermano aún seguía viajando en él _Y ahí fue cuando baje mi mano por su minifalda y…_ Y justo ahí Bill decidió dejar de escuchar de nuevo, no es que le molestase, no para nada, es solo que le contrariaba recordar un tanto distinto su primer beso…

§§§ Flash back §§§

(Trece años)

¡No quiero!...maldito…¡¡ya verás cuando te agarre!!_ Un enojado Bill de trece años vociferaba contra su hermano que en vano intentaba esquivar los almohadones que volaban en su dirección.

Pero… ¿Por qué no?_ de cunclillas tras un sillón Tom resguardaba su cabeza con un brazo, mientras que con el otro trataba, a su vez, de encontrar algo que arrojarle a su hermano y poder defenderse de aquel ataque masivo._ Es una fiesta…la pasamos bien con algunas, veo a Stefanía y volvemos…

_ Maldito ególatra… inútil, cabeza hueca…coleccionista frustrado de gorras…_ Bill refunfuñaba intentando acertarle al cabezotas de su hermano_ ¡prometiste que iríamos a ver esa película hoy!, no mañana, no pasado, no la semana que viene ¡HOY!_ Lanzó con fuerza su ultimo almohadón y con regocijo acertó en el blanco, y sinceramente esperaba que le duela, no era la gran cosa y lo sabía, pero quería ver esa película, quería verla con él, hacia un tiempo se habían empezado a distanciar y BILL LEJOS SIN TOM no entraba en su cabeza, ni en plan presente ni en plan futuro.

_¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! Solo es una tonta película ¡NO IMPORTA!- ¿Qué no importaba? ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Su hermano le decía que no le importaba?...esa se las pagaría y bien caras, que espere no más a que encontrara algo más con lo que tirarle…

Mientras sospesaba la idea de tirarle a su gemelo con un portarretratos que tenía a su alcance, algo negro, cuadro, parecido a un neceser y muy familiar paso cerca de su cabeza para estrellarse con fuerza contra la pared, se dio vuelta mientras escuchaba como el contenido del neceser se hacia añicos y miro espantado todo su contenido en pedacitos esparcido en el suelo.

Es que Tom en su desesperación por defenderse de los almohadones maquinó un plan brillante…tirarle a su hermano con lo que más cerca tenia.

Bill se dio vuelta solo para observar una mirada de espanto muy similar a la suya grabada en los ojos de esa masa de ropa que osaba llamarse su hermano, pero su espanto era por razones diferentes.

_...me mata…_ susurro Tom mientras iba retrocediendo hacia la puerta que daba al jardín, con los ojos clavados en los de su hermano, como animal de caza acorralado_… acá me mata enserio…_ su mano ya estaba girando el pomo de la puerta cuando un grito se dejo escuchar

_¡¡¡¡TE MATO!!!

Abrió con rapidez la puerta y empezó a correr al mismo tiempo que su hermano se abalanzaba sobre él.

Probablemente se reiría si la situación fuese otra, él corriendo y sujetándose con una mano sus enormes pantalones y con la otra la gorra, con su hermano echo una fiera en etapa de diva o una diva en etapa de fiera persiguiéndolo, pero cuando tu vida, cierta parte de tu anatomía y tu futura descendencia están en juego amenazados por tu hermano en fase psicópata, definitivamente no es la situación adecuada para reírse; ni tampoco para tener ropa más de tres tallas más grande que la tuya…

Finalmente Bill pudo asir a Tom por su gran camiseta amarilla, pero Tom no se detuvo siguió corriendo y…y los pantalones tres tallas más grande no le ayudaron al enredarse en sus pies, cayo al piso y con el su hermano, rodando varios metros juntos por el impulso de la carrera.

Al fin tirados en el piso uno sobre el otro, Tom miró a Bill, Bill miró a Tom y… ambos rompieron a reír como niños; luego de cinco minutos tirados sobre el pasto y exhaustos Tom finalmente se animó a hablar.

_ perdón…no sabía con que te estaba tirando…hubiese agarrado otra cosa de haberlo sabido_ Miró con cierta reticencia a su hermano a la espera de un golpe, pero solo obtuvo a Bill elevando su ceja en un claro signo de eceptisismo.

_ Esta bien, esta bien, juro que lo compro todo de nuevo…¿perdón?_ miró a su hermano con cara que pretendió ser inocente y con las palmas elevadas haciendo gesto de rendición, finalmente se relajó al ver que no iba a golpearlo ni tirarle con una piedra o algo similar.

_está bien, pero lo quiero todo nuevo y vas a tener que venir al cine conmigo.

_...pero hoy es la fiesta y…

_... el fin de semana que viene_ concluyó Bill observando a su hermano y recostándose un poco más cerca, Tom miró a su gemelo con una sonrisa radiante y asintió con entusiasmo.

_ Gracias, pero ¿por qué tenia que ser hoy si o si?

Bill suspiro antes de ver resignado a su hermano a los ojos

_ Por nada, ya no importa, vamos a ir igual- se encogió de hombros dando a entender que el tema ya no era importante, pero su hermano no cedió, nunca se enteró eso de que la curiosidad mato al gato.

_ Bueno…no es nada, es que ahora nos fuimos separando de a poco…y quería volver a hacer lo que hacíamos antes.- Tom lo miró con asombro, es cierto que últimamente se habían distanciado, creció un poco más rápido en cuanto a su interés por las chicas y eso, más sus gustos diferentes quizás los habían distanciado…pero de ahí a estar sin su hermano nunca, simplemente no lo había pensado, era normal ¿no?, su esquema básico del mundo era Bill y Tom, Tom y Bill, como una especie de todo, un mismo ente, cada uno a lo suyo pero siempre así.

_Nunca, pero nunca va a pasar eso Bill, siempre juntos ¿no? Gemelos, compartimos todo y punto no hay nada más que decir.-Bill le sonrió y lo abrazó con entusiasmo, algo extrañado Tom le respondió el abrazo, sin saber que acababa de sacarle un gran peso de encima a su hermano.

Pasaron el rato hablando, era natural pasarse todo el tiempo juntos hablando hasta de lo más mínimo de lo mínimo.

_...Y entonces, capaz que la bese y bueno ¿viste esa peli que nos decía Andreas?, bueno usaban la lengua y…

_ ¡Basta!- Bill le interrumpió haciendo muecas de asco_ no necesito, ni quiero saber, que cosas raras haces o dejas de hacer con tu lengua, mucho menos donde la metes, ¡asco!

_jajajajajaja! ¿Cosas raras? ¡Yo no soy el que tiene un piercing raro puesto en la lengua!, aparte no tiene nada de malo besarse con una chica, es algo normal ¡todo el mundo lo hace!

_ Pero ¡yo no quiero hacerlo y menos usar la lengua con alguien que no conozco!

_ ¡Yo conozco a Stefanía!

_Tomy la viste una sola vez en lo de Andy, por menos de media hora y estabas más concentrado en su escote que en otra cosa.

_ ¡Mentira!, también me concentre en otras "cosas".- enfatizó adrede la última palabra y ambos rieron de nueva cuenta.

_ Bueno sea como sea, no quiero con alguien que prácticamente no conozca, tengo que confiar mucho en esa persona.

_...Como quieras- elevó los hombros en gesto de desinterés y sonrío

_ ¿Me dejas ver tu piercing de nuevo?

_ ¿No decías que era raro?

_ Oh! Porrfaavoooorr??- intentó poniendo su mejor cara de perrito abandonado…

_ No te sale esa cara, no lo intentes.- Bill reía contento y negaba con la cabeza ante los intentos de suplica de su hermano:

Pero finalmente puso los ojos en blanco en señal de hastio, saco la lengua y movió el piercing de un lado hacia el otro, observando Tom, el cual simplemente veía un tanto embobado la lengua de su hermano, finalmente algo incomodo ante tanta observación Bill cerró la boca.

_ ¿Contento?

_...Si, me gusta- Tom no supo porque lo dijo, pero era cierto, le gustaba como le quedaba, mucho, y Bill simplemente quedo sorprendido ante el comentario, no lo esperaba, tampoco esperaba que le gustase que lo dijera.

_...¿Billy?-Tom miró a su hermano con una mirada un tanto extraña, era una mezcla de curiosidad, ingenuidad, miedo, ansiedad, algo de deseo y…¿cariño?, si eso era, a los trece no se puede mirar con algo más que eso en los ojos,¿no?

_...mmm?- perdido como estaba en su mundo, Bill no sintió a su hermano acercarse un poco más a él, un poco demasiado.

_... ¿Solamente lo harías con alguien que conocieras y confiases?

_He?... ¡ah eso!... Si, ¿por?- Le tomo un poco relacionar temas y saber a que se refería su hermano.

_ ¿En quién confías más que nadie?- No era tonto, sabía la obvia respuesta, pero aun así quiso retrasar un poco su creciente demencia, no sirvió de nada retrasarla, siguió ahí.

_ En vos…obvio, no seas tonto ¿en quién más confiarhfm!- Sus palabras murieron sorpresivamente… en la boca de su hermano.

Sería de estúpidos decir que no lo vio cuando estaba a solo unos centímetros, pero no se le ocurrió que…mentira si lo pensó ¿para qué negarlo?, pero ya estaba tan cerca que no pudo evitarlo…mentira no se le pasó por la cabeza ni una sola vez detenerlo cuando vio lo que pasaba, y aunque se le hubiese ocurrido…de todas maneras no lo habría parado…

En ese momento no pensó más, ¿para qué?, siempre tuvo curiosidad en saber como sería, lo conocía como a nadie y confiaba en él como sabia no confiaría en nadie más, no iba a negarlo quería ese beso y en ese momento…bueno….digamos que ninguno de los dos tuvo más ganas de pensar si estaba o no bien, ya se vería luego.

¿Pensar? ¿Qué era eso?, Bill en ese momento no lo sabía, solamente sabía una cosa: los labios de su hermano estaban sobre los suyos y sentían bien, muy bien.

Luego de la sorpresa inicial, ambos cerraron sus ojos, tom lentamente fue recostándose sobre Bill, acariciando sus labios despacio, suave, casi con miedo, no sabían que esperar. Bill a su vez acarició la boca de su gemelo, succionó un poco el labio inferior de Tom, y eso fue el detonante para que el beso, pasara de tímido a apasionado, tan apasionado como su inexperiencia les permitió, la lengua de Tom no tardo en lamer los labios de Bill suavemente, casi contorneándolos, pidiendo permiso, delineando con sus manos el perfil de su hermano y acariciando lentamente cuanto podía abarcar, Bill no se quedo atrás, tímido al principio abrió su boca para experimentar algo nuevo, algo único hasta el momento, la lengua de tom se coló por entre sus labios y exploró ansiosa cada rincón de esa cavidad virgen, ambas lenguas se enzarzaron en una lenta y eterna danza, rozando, tocando, mordisqueando, mezclándose, acercaron sus cuerpos hasta el punto en el que el que ambos eran uno, era asfixiante tanto como embriagador, querían sentirse.

La lengua de Tom jugueteó a su gusto con el piercing de Bill, que lejos de oponer resistencia, acariciaba lentamente la nuca y el cuello de su hermano, arrancando algún que otro suspiro por parte de ambos…abrieron lentamente los ojos y…

Y un inoportuno grito interrumpió el momento

_ ¡BILL, TOM!, ¡¡YA VOLVIMOS!!- nunca detestaron tanto a su madre como en ese momento, ¿que tan corto podría haber sido el momento? ¿Cuanto habría durado?, probablemente no lo suficiente, en algún punto tendrían que despertar a una realidad muy poco amigable.

Así abrazados enredados ,más bien, como estaban, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, no tenían asco, ni dudas, ni nada de nada, se sentía…solamente bien, algo tan… tan de ellos, que no lo podían explicar. El no decir nada, el guardarlo, no como algo malo sino solo como un recuerdo, fue un pacto mutuo echo en silencio, después de todo nunca necesitaron palabras para entenderse del todo.

Después de ese… ¿extraño? Suceso, ambos entraron a la casa, cada cual sumido en su propio mundo, en el cual sin embargo el otro siempre estaba presente. Finalmente subieron a su cuarto a cambiarse, todavía tenían una fiesta a la cual asistir.

Por su parte Tom bailó y algo más con Stefanía, así obtuvo su "primer beso" oficial, que extrañamente no fue tan placentero como el extraoficial. Y Bill simplemente la miró con algo de odio, aunque aún no entendía muy bien el porqué, amaba a su hermano… porque entre ellos eso era normal, después de todo el esquema básico era bill y tom, tom y bill ¿cierto?

§§§ End of flash back §§§

Cuando volvió en sí, comprendió algo que no había comprendido en ese momento, se suponía que el esquema básico era así, porque ellos así lo quisieron, pero la realidad era que eso estaba prohibido, estaba mal, era incesto, era enfermizo, nauseabundo, pervertido y…y era tantas otras cosas que honestamente no le importaban, que no se molestó en seguir buscando adjetivos, sería muchas cosas, si pero para el resto, porque para el era simplemente Tom, él y Tom ¿Qué había de mal en eso?, siempre juntos ¿no?, nunca dijeron a que se refería ese juntos ni que abarcaba.

Mientras cavilaba todas estas cosas e intentaba no darse la cabeza contra la pared por no darse cuenta antes, montando así un espectáculo gratuito a sus amigos de su locura interna, reparó en que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él… realmente no se había estado golpeando contra la pared ¿no?

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?

_ ¿No escuchaste?...Responde Bill ¿quién y cómo fue tu primer beso?

_Ah!... no me acuerdo, creo que fue una vez que salimos a un bar…mmm con esa rubia… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

_ Mmm… ¿Marina?- recordó Gustav

_ Si, si esa fue- Después de todo el también tenía su "primer beso" oficial.

_ ¿Y cómo fue? - la curiosidad estaba pudiendo con Georg.

Bill se limitó a mirar fijamente a Tom, humedeció sus labios adrede y jugueteó con falsa indiferencia con su piercing, ¿él realmente lo había olvidado?, quizás él si lo considerara enfermo, horrible, una asquerosidad, quizás…

_ Fue el mejor, increíble ¿no?, el único- Tom corto el hilo de sus pensamientos con palabras francamente impropias de el, miró fijamente a Bill y guiñó el ojo sin que Gustav o Georg lo vieran.

_ ¿Cómo sabes?- Gustav quiso saberlo, después de todo el efecto del alcohol ya había abandonado sus venas, ¿tanto había estado Bill en el pasado?, pues parece que si.

_ Por qué yo también estuve ahí cuando pasó- la simpleza de su respuesta no dio lugar a réplicas o dobles sentidos, pero dos pares de ojos idénticos se iluminaron con picardía y quizás con algo que ya no era cariño, ni un deseo solamente inocente e inexperto…

Menos mal que el alcohol esta vez los llevó por caminos más livianos, quién sabe si alguna vez les tocaría volver a hablar de temas un poquito más…entretenidos, más picantes, quizás, Bill tendría a partir de ahora algo más para recordar y volver a repetir.

***

El primer beso ¿Quién no se acuerda de eso?, algunos fueron los más dulces, algunos fueron el cumplimiento de esa secreta ilusión que tenían de chicos, están los que se dieron en la oscuridad y el secretismo de los clubes y están los que son solo por experimentar.

Pero puedo asegurarles que ninguno, fue tan único como el de ellos.


End file.
